


Diamonds & Pearls

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Political Hostages, Sex Toys, bottom Ravus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the invasion of Tenebrae, Ravus will do anything to keep Luna safe, and to gain political advantage. Ardyn gets him started on sleeping his way to the top.





	Diamonds & Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=612425#cmt612425):  
> "Ravus/Imperials, Sleeping his way to the top.  
> I just want Ravus using his body to reach the position of High Commander."

 

 

 

 

  
As sheltered as they'd grown up, Ravus wasn't so naive to believe that Luna would be kept safe by being the Oracle successor. Though the Emperor held enough superstition to accept that Eos needed an Oracle, Ravus had heard rumours of the old man's tastes. And he had seen how the Emperor had caressed Luna's hair, when they were both presented as hostages, and proof of the successful invasion of Tenebrae. His twelve year old sister. Ravus had to restrain himself from snatching the nearest weapon and lashing out with righteous indignation to protect her honour. At best, he would have been killed on the spot. And then what would become of Luna? Niflheim had little reason to keep them alive regardless of what he did.  
  
However, Niflheim did have a history of welcoming surrender and supplication. Even the General had arrived as a refugee, or something of that kind. The Chancellor was also not Niflheim born, let alone a hereditary vassal. The Emperor's brand of egalitarianism was unpopular with much of the nobility, but the Emperor seemed to pay them no mind. He simply wanted to expand the territories under his rule, to gain the power of the Lucian Crystal, to become a god on Earth, supreme ruler of all Eos. All ego and avarice. What those below him did was little more than the fussing of a disturbed ants' nest. And he certainly had the loyalty of his favourite social-climbers.  
  
Ravus saw quickly that the man who had the Emperor's ear and confidence was Chancellor Izunia. An eccentric fellow—highly unpopular with the nobility, generally favoured by the military. Perhaps the only person who could help Ravus protect his sister.  
  
When Ravus hurriedly, and discreetly begged for a meeting, Ardyn let out a put-upon sigh, but then told Ravus to meet him at his suite in the palace later that evening. Ravus thanked him gratefully, thinking only of what he could do for Luna.  
  
There was no doubt that Ravus was a prisoner, but he was not seen as dangerous or guarded night and day. In fact, it was Ravus who was more in danger of a quick assassination. In any case, he could move freely around much of the palace, as long as he minded his manners and his own business. Guards and servants kept him from exploring any areas that were off-limits; and there was no hope of him getting near the emperor without permission.  
  
The guards in front of Ardyn's door didn't even look at Ravus, just waited for Ardyn to call him in before they let him pass. Ravus strode in, standing tall and trying to keep his dignity in this undignified situation: begging favours when he had next to nothing to bargain with. Ardyn was pacing in front of the fireplace, the writing desk nearby strewn with papers and books. He seemed to be in the middle of composing something, because without even glancing at Ravus, he turned to his desk, scribbled a few lines, and then began pacing again.  
  
Ravus was getting used to being ignored. Stripped of his rank as prince and utterly devalued. Two weeks ago, he might have brashly started speaking, or walked up to the desk to force Ardyn to pay attention. Now, he waited. He couldn't afford to be thrown out without even making his case. Eventually, Ardyn reached the bottom of the document, affixed a seal, and spared Ravus a glance.  
  
"Well then, what business could the former prince of Tenebrae have with me at this hour?" Ardyn asked.  
  
Ravus bit down a sneering remark about how it had been Ardyn's idea to meet at this hour, at this location. "It's about my sister, Lunafreya—her health is quite fragile. And the... move has worsened her condition."  
  
"And what is it you imagine I could do? I'm not a healer."  
  
"Only that... if she could be allowed to leave this cold climate. If it were possible for her to return home to Tenebrae. With an escort of course. I wouldn't suggest—"  
  
Ardyn waved his hand to cut him off. He perched at the edge of his desk, crossing his arms. "The emperor wants to keep the future Oracle nearby. As a symbol of blessing and good fortune, blah blah, you know how it is." Looking sleepy, he tilted his head towards the crackling fire.  
  
Ravus clenched his hands. He was so tired of feeling frustrated by these flippant adults. They had so much power, and yet they did practically nothing but what they liked, at their own leisure.  
  
"Please... at this rate she might not survive long enough to become the next Oracle. And our family—the Oracle's bloodline. Please consider that as well and what it would mean for all the people of Eos. Please, you must realize I would do anything to keep my sister safe," Ravus said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
Ardyn looked like he didn't want to be having this conversation, and scratched the stubble on his chin, then he sighed dramatically. "Look. This is a far reach, but maybe you could take her place somehow. The emperor, and a lot of the people around here, are ignorant about the whole Oracle thing. Since she hasn't officially become Oracle yet, we could twist that into a scenario where your sister isn't the only option—what if you were to become Oracle? You're the oldest. I know you don't have an ounce of healing ability in your body, but most people won't know that."  
  
Ravus's eyes went wide as his heart felt lighter at this little possibility of hope.  
  
"I'll do it!" Ravus said.  
  
Ardyn gave him a dull look. "Rather lacking in self-preservation, aren't you, lad? Oh well, it's your life, so don't let me stop you." Then a grin slowly spread on his face. "You might be lucky that His Radiance prefers boys. If he likes you, he'll want to keep you close. And if your luck holds, it's a fast way to climb the ranks."  
  
When Ravus said he would do anything to keep his sister safe, he knew it might include bargaining with his body. He didn't think he was particularly desirable, but to a man as old as the emperor it might not matter. If he could get permission for Luna to return to their home in Tenebrae and remain there, she would be removed from the dangers of society in Gralea. She was beautiful, and her health was fragile. Ravus could do this. Even if his legs felt weak and his heart beat too fast. He needed to at least try for her.  
  
"I'll do it!" Ravus said even more firmly this time, trying to convince himself as much as Ardyn. His mouth was dry and his chest felt tight with anxiety, but this was his chance.  
  
Ardyn shrugged. "All right. I'll work something out. Come back tomorrow at the same time."  
  
***  
  
Ravus did return to Ardyn's rooms, and that night he learned how he must please a man—and more importantly, the emperor. Contrary to Ravus's beliefs, the emperor didn't want a trembling, reluctant virgin; he wanted a prince turned whore. And Chancellor Izunia was quite happy to show Ravus how to begin his new career.  
  
"Now, you must always remember an enema as your first step. Whenever you're called to serve His Eminence, make time for this, even if you have to make some excuse for being late. It's better than annoying him by getting filth on his prick," Ardyn said. "The servants will know to keep a stock of these in your room. But you should replace the enema solution with lukewarm water, unless you're really blocked up."  
  
Ravus blushed deeply and nodded. He examined the medicine-like package, recognizing that something like this had been put in his bathroom cupboard already. At the time, he hadn't cared to figure out what it was. Now he felt shamed by the servant's assumption, and the current reality of his life.  
  
"After you've cleaned yourself out, take a shower. Here, the bathroom's this way, lad," Ardyn said, throwing an arm over Ravus's shoulders and steering him from the study, through a large, plush bedroom. The bathroom was just as grand. Ardyn left him alone there, though not without telling Ravus to call out if he needed any help, and throwing in a wink.  
  
Ravus was relieved to have some privacy to figure this part out. He read the packaging several times, amazed that such things existed. He felt some squeamishness, but it wasn't terrible. Since the previous day he'd been steeling himself for how awful it would be to have sex with a man; this part was almost pleasant compared to how he imagined the rest would go. He showered self-consciously, taking longer than he should, trailing nervous fingers over his bare skin, butterflies in his stomach at knowing Ardyn was waiting for him in the next room. He couldn't stay in the shower forever.  
  
Ardyn was sitting in a big comfy chair by the fireplace in his bedroom, reading a book. He set it aside and smiled when he saw Ravus walk in.  
  
"Let me have a look at you," Ardyn said, stepping close and circling Ravus.  
  
He made the towel slip off Ravus's narrow waist, and then pulled him towards a full-length mirror. Ravus stumbled along with him. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection, he blushed and hung his head. Ardyn would have none of his embarrassed shyness, and lifted Ravus's chin.  
  
"I hadn't noticed earlier, but you do have lovely blue eyes," Ardyn said, brushing damp strands off Ravus's forehead. "Royal blue."  
  
Any response Ravus might have made, was cut off by Ardyn skimming his strong fingers down his stomach, and encircling Ravus's soft dick. No-one else had ever touched him like this before, and it made Ravus squirm. However, he didn't try to prevent Ardyn from roaming his hands wherever he liked.  
  
"Not bad," Ardyn said thoughtfully, both hands now resting on Ravus's hips. "This slender waist and these full buttocks. He'll enjoy watching you ride him."  
  
Ardyn's warm breath teased over Ravus's ear as he bent down. Ravus couldn't help glancing at his own reflection—for the first time seeing how a man might covet all that unmarred pale skin and adolescent smoothness. Ardyn caught his gaze, and his expression pinned Ravus with lustful anticipation.  
  
"Let me take you to bed and show you, lad. You'll get further if you learn from the first how to enjoy sleeping with men."  
  
Before being captured, Ravus had never imagined that his first time would be with a man. Apart from his nerves, and general revulsion at having to resort to these means to get what he needed, Ravus found Ardyn a patient and good-humoured teacher.  
  
Ardyn traced a fingertip over Ravus's lips. Ravus almost flinched at how sensitive his lips felt under someone else's touch. In fact, he felt unusually ticklish and warm wherever Ardyn lightly caressed him.  
  
"You won't need to worry about kissing with the emperor, but it's a very nice thing to do with a lover," Ardyn said, lightly dipping his fingertip between Ravus's parted lips, before drawing him into a kiss.  
  
Ravus squeezed his eyes shut, feeling squirmy in his stomach from the sudden insistent press of Ardyn's lips, and the word "lover" echoing in his mind. He'd never even had a steady girlfriend, and the word "lover" sounded so mature, and somehow illicit. Part of him liked that though. Was Ardyn kissing him the way he would a lover? Once he relaxed into the gentle play of lips and tongue as Ardyn guided him, it did feel rather nice. Ardyn was so confident. The awkward rushed kiss at New Year's with the Duke of —'s daughter now seemed utterly juvenile.  
  
Ravus wouldn't admit he was attracted to the man, but the way Ardyn could make him feel was an education. Ravus was sticky with pre-cum, and he was sure the second Ardyn touched his cock again he'd explode. He wished Ardyn would just do it, but his heavy warm hand just squeezed Ravus's thigh as he kissed his way down Ravus's throat.  
  
Ardyn grunted and said, "Just look at these pink little nipples. Do you ever play with them?"  
  
Ravus bit his lower lip, not sure if he was supposed to say yes or no. "Nn, sometimes, a little..."  
  
Ardyn grinned. "That's good. You'll want them to be sensitive, and the slight puffiness looks sexy on you. Can't go wrong with a nice pair of tits."  
  
Ardyn chuckled and closed his lips around one of Ravus's nipples. Ravus opened his mouth to protest that he didn't have "tits," but all that came out was a choked gasp. Ardyn's tongue was mercilessly circling his peaked nipples, and then he took a pink areola into his mouth, sucking vigorously until Ravus cried out.  
  
Ardyn pulled back with a satisfied smack of his lips. "Lovely. Already so voluptuous, though I bet with a little more care you'd be able to come just like that."  
  
Ravus pressed his lips in a thin line. He didn't much care for Ardyn's vulgarities regarding his body.  
  
"But the most important part that needs attention is right here." With a leer, Ardyn swept his hand to the inside of Ravus's thigh, and then up between his legs. Ravus automatically snapped his legs shut, but Ardyn was already pressing fingers into his cleft. Ravus knew it would come to this of course, though he'd tried to put it out of his mind. Whenever he'd heard coarse talk and joking about how it was done between men, it was like this; he'd just never thought at that time he'd ever be subjected to the humiliation of being penetrated.  
  
"And do you ever play with yourself here, lad?" Ardyn asked while rubbing a thick finger over the tight pucker. Ravus could only shake his head vehemently.  
  
"What a shame. You're already so responsive though, I know you'll love it. Here, there's a special little gland, and you can stimulate it from the outside,"—Ardyn rubbed with his thumb behind Ravus's sac—"and it's even better from the inside."  
  
Ravus relaxed a little when Ardyn let him go to rummage through his bedside table. He'd known that the area there was sensitive, but he hadn't connected it to a gland, let alone reaching it through his ass. Ardyn found a bottle of lube, and then got Ravus to sit between his legs, leaning back against Ardyn's chest. Just having Ardyn's large powerful body at his back made Ravus nervous. Yet it felt a little comforting at the same time. For now, he trusted that Ardyn wouldn't suddenly hurt him, but he was still worried about how this part would go.  
  
Going against Ravus's expectations again, Ardyn squeezed some of the lube onto Ravus's fingers. Then he told Ravus to explore himself a bit, get a feel for where he was most sensitive and how it felt on both sides. Hesitantly, Ravus rubbed the gel over his opening, and then slowly pushed a finger inside. It went in painlessly and just felt strange, wrong somehow. Ardyn chuckled at his unpleasant expression.  
  
"Here, I'll help you a bit," Ardyn said, and started rubbing circles over Ravus's chest with his big calloused hands, and then focusing his attention on Ravus's nipples. Ravus wasn't hard anymore, but the touches were pleasant. He renewed his efforts to not be so squeamish, and added a second finger. The fit was rather tight, his muscles unwilling to accommodate much. A cold shudder ran through him as he wondered how he was expected to take something as large as the half-hard length pressing to his back. His own dick was more substantial than two fingers, and Ardyn's, even through his clothes, felt impossible for him.  
  
Ardyn left kisses over Ravus's shoulders and neck, while Ravus focused on getting used to fingering himself. At the same time, Ardyn continued rolling and pinched Ravus's nipples. He made it harder for Ravus to ignore that he was enjoying this in a way, or at least his body was. He pressed his lips together and swallowed down a moan. His cock twitched and more clear liquid welled up from the tip. He wasn't quite sure any of the pleasure was actually from what he was doing himself, but sometimes it felt like a little spark of heat tried to ignite from where his fingers twisted inside.  
  
"How many fingers is that now?" Ardyn asked, peering over Ravus's shoulder. "Such elegant, long fingers."  
  
Ardyn took up the hand Ravus had clenched in the sheets. He kissed the back of Ravus's hand, and said, "Three fingers already? Very good. But it won't be enough. I have a few things prepared for you, so don't worry. Go fetch that box from the dresser, would you? There's a good boy."  
  
After awkwardly slipping his fingers out, Ravus went to get the small box. A nondescript sort of cardboard shipping box, not very heavy. Ardyn didn't keep Ravus guessing for long, pulling the lid open with a flourish to reveal a selection of sex toys. Ravus only understood that at a glance because some of the rubber and plastic items were very phallic, and one particular dark purple one a detailed version of a large dick and balls. He couldn't help staring and feeling his insides twist with apprehension. Some of these things were rather large and wide. Others were small and almost cute.  
  
"First, let's keep your nipples occupied," Ardyn said, rummaging around the box.  
  
Ravus had no idea what he meant, until Ardyn was taping two small egg-shaped vibrators over his nipples. They were attached by a cord to a simple dial remote. For starters, Ardyn set them at the lowest vibration level, while he picked out and explained a few of the other toys. Ravus found the stimulation a bit distracting, but not bad. He was learning just how sensitive his nipples could be.  
  
The anal beads didn't look too daunting, though not comfortable either. The tip bead was small, but the largest, just below the ring-shaped handle, was maybe as wide as three or four of Ardyn's fingers—wider than Ravus could have gotten fingering himself. Ardyn spread lube over the beads, and then got Ravus to lie on his side. He told Ravus to push the beads in as far as he could. Struggling a bit as the beads reached further inside him than his fingers could, Ravus managed to get as far as a few beads away from the base. He already felt more stretched than he had by his fingers. After that, Ardyn guided Ravus's hand to slowly push and ease off the pressure, until his muscles relaxed enough to let the next bead pop inside.  
  
Ravus shuddered and gasped, feeling that solid pressure keeping him open, fuller with each bead. The gentle vibrations on his chest helped keep him aroused and relaxed. Then when he was balking at the final, largest bead, sure that his hole couldn't take any more, Ardyn rubbed insistent circles over his taint. Ravus huffed. His insides squeezed tight around the silicone, suddenly increasing his pleasure, and the hints of pain.  
  
"Come on, you can do it, lad. You're going to need to be ready to take this," Ardyn said.  
  
He chuckled and rubbed against Ravus through his trousers. Ravus squirmed more. A mixture of fear and desire made him go hot and cold all over. He had to keep in mind his goal and not get squeamish or cowardly. He swallowed hard, and put more pressure behind his fingers. His opening finally relented under the thickest part of the final bead, and swallowed it up, until only the ring at the base remained outside.  
  
"Very good. How does that feel?"  
  
"Full..." Ravus panted.  
  
"Good... you're going to feel even fuller soon." Ardyn playfully nipped at Ravus's ear.  
  
Ravus had gotten used to his own nakedness in front of Ardyn, but the man had remained clothed so far. When he started removing them, Ravus stared so much Ardyn made a little show out of it. Ravus blushed and tried to hide is interest, but he was curious. Ardyn was so tall and trimly muscular. And with various old scars marking his skin, he looked more like a soldier than a paper-pusher. Ravus might have never considered himself attracted to men, but he could admire Ardyn's masculine physique. And of course his eyes followed Ardyn's movements to remove the last item of clothing he wore. Already he had felt that Ardyn was well-endowed, seeing the proof was another matter.  
  
Ardyn lay back down beside Ravus, and continued playing with the beads. He teased the largest bead out and in, until Ravus's hole gave up trying to clench tight and just relaxed. His rim was so sensitive, and that spot inside him was growing more responsive too. It wasn't difficult for him to take the next toy that Ardyn picked out. A dildo about the width of the second-largest anal bead.  
  
While Ardyn steadily thrust the dildo in and out of Ravus, he held his cock in front of Ravus's face and told him lick it. To Ravus it somehow felt like the most embarrassing suggestion yet. He balked at Ardyn's grin, but it was another discomfort he had to push past for the greater importance of his goals. Ardyn didn't make him do it for long though. He was reaching the limit of his patience.  
  
Done with using toys, Ardyn arranged Ravus face-down, hands and knees, to take him from behind. Ravus didn't feel ready, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready. As Ardyn started to push into him, all the air was forced out of Ravus's lungs. Ardyn didn't hurt him though. Even if he wouldn't say it felt good, it wasn't awful. Ravus just felt so full it was hard to breathe, hard to stay upright. His arms and legs felt like they were about to give way. Every slow thrust made a pathetic whimper pass his lips.  
  
Soon Ardyn gathered him up in his arms, held him on his lap while grinding up into him from below. Ravus felt boneless. In this position Ardyn pierced him even deeper, made him afraid of just how little control he had. His body had been stimulated so much that evening he did start to feel good. Ravus gritted his teeth in shame at the realization. He'd only meant to learn how to please the emperor. But it felt good being fucked by a man. Ravus hated it. Bitter tears mixed with pleasure welled up in his eyes. Ardyn's fingers grazing over his nipples could make him arch and gasp; the steady roll of his hips made Ravus squirm for more sweet pressure against his prostate. It was probably the best initiation he could have hoped for in his situation, and that knowledge made Ravus's chest feel tight with thoughts of his own helplessness under the empire.  
  
He barely noticed when Ardyn came. Ardyn gently set him down before withdrawing. They were both breathing hard, and Ravus's mind had drifted into a haze. He just lay there, eyes half closed, while Ardyn spread his legs to trace around his opening. Then he sprawled down beside Ravus, and sighed contentedly. "You did good. But with the emperor you'll have to do most of the work. Be more of a slut. You'll get the hang of it." He squeezed Ravus's thigh, and Ravus mumbled some sort of agreement. He really just wanted to rest.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess I should warn you," Ardyn said, nuzzling Ravus's shoulder. "You should enjoy coming while you can. The emperor has a rather bad hobby..." He chuckled, and ran his palm over Ravus's softened dick.  
  
***  
  
Over the next several nights Ravus visited Ardyn again, and with each visit learned more, and grew in confidence that he could use his body to gain advantage at court and keep Luna safe. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
